


Old Friends

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Nick and Carol meet again after a long time.





	Old Friends

After the funeral, she saw him. Fury.

“Long time, no see,” she said nonchalantly as she sidled up beside him. 

“Thank you, Carol. You saved the day.” 

“I helped.” She nodded toward the lake. “ _He_ saved the day.” 

“How have you been? It’s been awhile. I like the hair, by the way.” 

“Thanks. Easier to handle. Wash and go.”

“You talked to Maria?” 

Carol’s smile was stunning. “Oh, yes. Visited Monica too. I miss them and you.” 

“You don’t have to wait until the world ends to visit us.”

“I’ll try to remember that.” She kissed him and was gone.


End file.
